


Tardiness

by uchuupri



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuupri/pseuds/uchuupri
Summary: Even the most unpleasant of situations can have a bright side, specially if it includes getting rewarded in a whole enjoyable way





	Tardiness

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S!
> 
> This drabble was supposed to be submitted yesterday but this butthead didn't finish on time. I truly hope the giftee enjoys this as much as I did writing it ❤️

                Tokiya squinted his eyes and sighed impatiently. If there was anything he despised, it was people being late for compromises. Standing against the entrance of the café, he tapped his foot against the hot cement of the sidewalk, checking his wristwatch for the nth time in the last ten minutes. As time went by, more people started to show, and the chances of him being recognized by some indiscreet fans increased each second, even if he had worked hard on his usual fake glasses and mask disguise.

                When sunlight started to fade into orange-y shades, Tokiya’s irritated mood merged into worry; he knew of course that she had _issues_ following maps – to put it lightly – but their meeting place was fairly easy to find, even for someone as her. He did not want to sound pushy or plainly annoying, so until now he had refrained from making calls or sending inquisitive texts. However, and at this point Tokiya smiled at himself from behind his mask, he noticed that the more he tried to avoid contacting her, the more an urge sent electricity to his fingers, making him clench the phone in his jacket pocket, as if this energy could be sent like a message through the device.

                Before he could make a decision though, a running figure emerged from the ever-growing throng of people walking around. She stopped before him gasping, her cheeks flushed from the physical effort. Fingers still tightly wrapped around her bag’s shoulder strap, she looked at him with tearful eyes, finally letting out a string of apologies in a soft trembling voice. Tokiya acted out like the gentleman he grew to be, insisting that her being two hours and twelve minutes (and forty nine seconds, but of course he let out the fact that he had been counting the seconds as well) late was not that much of a big deal. Of course, he got _slightly_ peeved, Tokiya confessed to her while unwinding her fingers from the strap to hold them between his own. For a second he regretted admitting how much she affected him, but as a new expression of shame mixed with sadness took over her face, he felt his heartbeat increase wildly, and soon a new date plan was born.

                She seemed a little confused at first as Tokiya led them away from the promised coffee shop through less crowded lanes, but his large hand holding hers gave her confidence. By the time they arrived to their new destiny, all the color was gone from her face, and Tokiya deliberately slid down the mask to his jaw just to flash her the most deliciously devious smirk he could muster. Under the illuminated sign of a hotel she couldn’t even think of affording, Tokiya pulled her closer by her naked arm, pleased to see goosebumps all over her soft skin. He then embraced her waist and inspired deeply the discreet scent emanating from her hair, dropping his face close enough so he could whisper in her ear how much he was eagerly hoping she would make up for her lateness. He smugly shut up her oncoming surprised shriek with a chaste kiss to her lips, although the look in his eyes promised a much more sinful activity to begin.

               Tokiya hated being late, and he hated when people left him waiting. However, in the elevator on the way to the room he booked in record time, he caught himself forgiving her sooner than he expected. Drinking in her fidgety figure as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks from his sight, Tokiya closed his eyes, picturing how much more flushed he was going to make her as soon as they reached their room. Lost in the moment, he only noticed that the doors had open when she touched his arm as a warning, excitement and anticipation written all over her face. Taking her hand in his and winking playfully at her, Tokiya led them into the dimly lighted corridor, thinking to himself that should such a situation happen again, as long as he got a compensation the wait could be totally worth it.


End file.
